An organic EL element is a current-driven light-emitting element. In a typical organic EL element, a functional layer including an organic material is disposed between a pair of electrodes consisting of an anode and a cathode. An organic light-emitting layer and, as necessary, a hole transport layer, etc., may be included in the functional layer. When a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes of the organic EL element, holes injected from the anode to the organic light-emitting layer and electrons injected from the cathode to the organic light-emitting layer recombine in the organic light-emitting layer. An electroluminescent phenomenon occurs because of the recombination of the holes and the electrons, and causes the organic light-emitting layer to emit light. Also, an organic EL element has high visibility because of its self-luminous characteristic. Further, an organic EL element is a solid element and therefore has excellent impact resistance. Accordingly, organic EL devices including a plurality of organic EL elements, such as displays, are developed recently.
Meanwhile, in a typical organic EL display device including a plurality of pixels, three subpixel regions, each having an elongated shape, constitute one pixel. The three subpixel regions correspond to red (R), green (G), and blue (B), respectively. A functional layer of each of the subpixel regions is formed by, for instance, ink application in which an ink including an organic material and a solvent is applied by utilizing an ink jet device. First, a bank layer having an opening therewithin is formed on a substrate by ink application. The opening is provided for forming a functional layer. Then, an ink including an organic material is applied to the opening and is dried. In this manner, a functional layer of a subpixel region is formed within the opening (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).